


We Become Divine After Every Pain

by Milky_Etoile



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Pre-Fall (Good Omens), bc I will inevitably fuck up these references lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milky_Etoile/pseuds/Milky_Etoile
Summary: "I shall make you a companion...and he shall be named Aziraphale."What if God made Aziraphale to be the archangel Raphael's companion?





	We Become Divine After Every Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [@gabibluedragon](https://gabibluedragon.tumblr.com)'s post [over here](https://gabibluedragon.tumblr.com/post/185883484577/first-of-raphaelcrowley-second-of-remember), "what if Aziraphale was created _for_ Raphael". Ended up twisting the idea just a bit.
> 
> This will be a chaptered fic as the plot kinda got away from me. Whoops.

The angel had a familiar warmth that he recognized even from afar. And he was curious by nature, even after it was his curiosity that damned him.

He slithered up the wall, up until he was beside the angel with the familiar aura. He hissed as he looked towards where the humans were walking in the desert.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" the angel asked politely.

He shifted to a human form and turned his now snake-like eyes to the angel, seeing the other clearly now and understanding the familiarity with a deep-seated ache in his chest.

"I said that went down like a lead balloon."

* * *

_ "I shall make you a companion...and he shall be named Aziraphale." _

_ "Aziraphale," he repeated in awe, amazed that his Creator would create a new being just to help him with his duties. "Aziraphale...I wish to meet him." _

_ "Not yet, my child." He felt Her brush his curls, the sensation filling him with the warmth of Her love. "I will require your help in creating him." _

_ He was overjoyed. He had created the stars, planets, nebulae, whole universes, and helped in creating the beautiful Garden of Eden--but he has never brought an angel into existence. What a great honour! _

_ "What do you require of me, Mother?" he asked enthusiastically. "I will do as you command!" _

_ She smiled and said, "Your love, my dear Raphael." She touched his chest, suffusing his form with Her Grace. "Your great love for Me shall bring him into being." _

_ He did not understand at first. But then She showed him Her Plan. She let him see the future of beings She would create--humans that would be made in Her image. They would live in the Garden, until the time they would first be put to the test. And they would continue to be tested, experience famine, pestilence, war, and death. They would suffer as they walked on the Earth he helped create. _

_ He was created as the first Healer. His purpose was to create and to help allay suffering. The thought of such precious creatures being in pain hurt him, in ways that no other being had yet to be hurt. _

_ For the first time in existence, an angel wept in despair and asked Her, "Why? Why would you create them just to make them suffer?" _

_ Her smile became tinged with what he would later know as sadness. _

_ "Without darkness, there will be no light. Without suffering, there will be no joy or triumph." _

_ She wiped away his tears and pressed a kiss to his forehead. _

_ "Someday, you will understand. Until then, someone else will hold your love for Me, My child." _

* * *

He still did not understand Her words. But, in this new angel beside him, he could feel the warmth of his love for Her--the love that he remembered in his mind but could no longer feel in his heart.

It hurt even more than the pain he felt when he Fell, when his wings burned into black as he fell into a pool of boiling sulfur. His love was taken from him to create this being.

The angel, Aziraphale, was created to be his companion. He was supposed to help Raphael to heal the suffering, to show compassion and love for all of Her creation. But how was that possible when Raphael no longer felt the love he used to know more than any other part of his being?

But then--

"I gave it away!" Aziraphale responded when asked about his flaming sword, his reason being worry for the humans who were cast out of their home, much like Raphael was.

The former Archangel did not understand Her Plan. There was no explanation for why She took his love for Her and replaced it with emptiness.

But as Aziraphale raised up a wing to shelter him, Raphael felt a new kind of warmth bloom in his chest.

Perhaps, someday, he would understand. Until then, he would stay with these humans and this angel created from his love.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't guarantee when I'll be able to post the next chapter since I'll be busy for the next few weeks. I will try though.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
